monster_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Islands
Special Islands include several different types of islands with different uses, like obtaining larger than usual amounts of gold or experience, farming material. Some Special Islands are limited-time events that provide access to rare monsters. Unlike Story Islands, they do not unlock sequentially as the player progresses through the game, but are available at different times, depending on the island. Most Special Islands cost energy to play, but some use other resources. Many Special Islands can be unlocked briefly for 60 gems on days they are otherwise not available. Material Island :Main article: Material Island Always available. B-Class materials and below are here. Spirit Island :Main article: Spirit Island Always available. There are A-Class materials here. Magic Island :Drop List: Magic Island Always available. A place to hunt S-Class and S+ Class materials. Jungle Island Open on Tuesdays. Can be opened for 60 minutes for 15 gems on other days. Drop List: Easy= : |-|Normal= : |-|Hard= : |-|Extreme= : Volcano Island Open on Thursdays. Can be opened for 60 minutes for 15 gems on other days. Drop List: Easy= : |-|Normal= : |-|Hard= : |-|Extreme= : Icicle Island Open on Wednesdays. Can be opened for 60 minutes for 15 gems on other days. Drop List: Easy= : |-|Normal= : |-|Hard= : |-|Extreme= : Training Island Open on Mondays and Wednesdays. Can be opened for 60 minutes for 15 gems on other days. This island offers only experience, no gold or cube drops. Treasure Island Open on Sundays. Can be opened for 60 minutes for 15 gems on other days. This island offers only gold, no experience or cube drops. Friendship Island Always available. Uses Friend Points( ) instead of Energy( ). Drop List: Easy= : |-|Normal= : |-|Hard= : Hunter's Folly Hunter's Folly started as a limited time event starting on February 26, 2015. It is now open on Fridays, and can be opened for 60 minutes for 15 gems on other days. Drop List: Show Monsters * Lustful Hunter :Exp: 200 :Gold: ? * Slothful Hunter :Exp: 420 :Gold: ? * Envious Hunter :Exp: ? :Gold: ? * Glutton Hunter :Exp: ? :Gold: ? * Prideful Hunter :Exp: ? :Gold: ? * Greedy Hunter :Exp: ? :Gold: ? * Wrathful Hunter :Exp: ? :Gold: ? K9 Kingdom K9 Kingdom started as a special event from April 9, 2015, to April 22, 2015. It is now open every Saturday, and can be opened for 60 minutes for 15 gems on other days. Drop List: Show Monsters * Unholy Dog ::Exp: 100 ::Gold: 500 * Feral Dog ::Exp: 200 ::Gold: 1000 * Fierce Dog ::Exp: 300 ::Gold: 1500 * Hot Dog ::Exp: 400 ::Gold: 2000 * Alpha Dog ::Exp: 500 ::Gold: 2500 * Beta Dog ::Exp: 600 ::Gold: 3000 * Sigma Dog ::Exp: 700 ::Gold: 3500 * Omega Dog ::Exp: 1000 ::Gold: 5000 * Dogfather ::Exp: 200 ::Gold: 3000-3500 Elemental Island Elemental Island costs gems to play rather than energy. Is is open on Saturdays, and can be opened for 60 minutes for 15 gems on other days. It features Red Cubes, but with very low drop chances. It is also the primary way for the player to obtain low-rank Eldragons (Polar Eldragon, for example), though these are extremely costly to evolve fully, as they require many many copies of the same monster (240 3-star Eldragons to evolve fully to one 6-star), and the drop chances are extremely low. Deep Ocean Island Deep Ocean Island is is open on Sundays, and can be opened for 60 minutes for 15 gems on other days. Depending on the difficulty on each section of the island, there's a chance to obtain low ranked versions of S+ ranked monsters that replaces the original bosses of each course which includes Mini Coral in Normal, Turto Papa in Hard, and Chibi Lorel in Hell. Beating the 9th Course on each side gives the player to enter a special party which uses Friend Points instead of Energy.